


Beautiful Madness

by phdmama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Beach House, Draco loses his mind, Harry is RIPPED, M/M, Madness all around, Meddling Friends, That's not really important though, cursebreaker harry, public wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: When Harry joins Draco and his friends on vacation in Grenada, fresh off of a year in America, he's a changed man, and Draco doesn't quite know how to react.React appropriately, that is.





	Beautiful Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of [Oceaxe](https://oceaxereturns.tumblr.com/), and [Janel](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/). I take no responsiblity for this madness. I don't own these characters and I'm just playing in the sand(box).
> 
> Huge thanks to Oceaxe for the beta, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The gorgeous model and inspiration for this fic is Marlon Teixeira, and if you've nothing better to do, I highly recommend Googling "marlon teixeira gif beach"
> 
> This is a work of fiction, meant only to entertain. Please don’t post anywhere else! 
> 
> As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine.

Draco yawns, feeling soft and sleepy in the afternoon sun. He relaxes on the large towel, wondering for a moment whether this is actually his life. Not only is he here in Grenada, he’s here as a newly commissioned, full-fledged Auror. He’s here with his dearest friends, the people he’s trained with, fought with, bled with. They’ve sweat together and cried together. That it’s a boatload of Gryffindors hasn’t escaped his attention, but in the five years since the war, things have shifted, and those old divisions aren’t so strong anymore.

They’ve got two weeks of vacation before returning to London for their first-year permanent assignments, so they’ve all decided to get out of the raw cold of England in February together, and, well, here they are, in paradise. It’s an exclusive Wizarding resort that’s one of the most luxurious places Draco’s ever been. They’ve got what amounts to their own private mansion, called a cottage, of course. They’re about a five minute walk down a wooded path to the beach in one direction, and a five minute walk from the resort proper with the nightclubs, restaurant and the cinema and whatnot in the other.

Eleven of them have been here for two days. Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Pansy and Justin represent the Auror crowd, and then there’s Hannah, who’s renovating the Leaky but managed to get a week away; Neville, who’s deep into lesson planning for the Spring term at Hogwarts (and shagging Hannah any chance he can get, Draco thinks); Granger, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, who have just finished healer training. Greg and Millicent will be coming next week, they can’t close their shop for more than few days, which leaves only Potter.

He’d floundered after the war, Draco knows. Potter had faffed around for bit, refusing to go into Auror training or anything else until Granger, rumor had it, had ripped him a new one and told him to stop moping, go to mind healing and then pick a fucking direction. Potter had done just that, and ended up going into curse breaking, of all things. He’s been in America for the past year on an intensive training programme, which has just concluded. 

Before he’d left, he and Draco had not only spent time laying to rest the pain between them, they’d actually started to get along. Draco had discovered that Potter is witty and funny, and quite possibly one of the kindest people he’s ever gotten to know, and he’s missed him quite a lot.

Draco knows Potter’s expected some time this afternoon, and he feels like he really can’t be blamed for being a bit jumpy. They’re down on the beach, just past the activities cabin where you can take out paddle boards and surfboards and snorkeling gear and the like. Draco hasn’t indulged in any of these activities yet, and can’t stop laughing about the term “watersports”. He prefers to lounge on the beach and partake of the delicious selection of rum-based cocktails that are brought routinely down to the beach.

He’s finally decided that he just needs to lie back down, and is in the act of refreshing his sunscreen charm when he hears a commotion up the path towards their cottage, and when he looks up, his jaw actually drops because something has happened.

Something bad, something terrible, something absolutely overwhelmingly _appalling_ has happened and Draco has no idea what to feel or how to respond. He hears himself make a strangled gurgling noise and closes his eyes for a moment against the horror.

Potter has gotten hot. Potter has gotten not just hot, but fucking _scorching_.

Draco has no idea what they’ve been feeding him in America, but whatever it is, Draco would also like some, right now please. He’s always thought Potter was gorgeous, all messy hair and intense gaze, and who doesn’t love bottle-green eyes, honestly. Potter had always been wiry, even long after the privations of the war had ended, and Draco’s always liked that. Draco suddenly understands that apparently he’s a bit of an equal opportunist when it comes to Potter, because he’s not on the lean side anymore.

He’s clearly come right from the Portkey station, because his trunk is bobbing along after him. He’s wearing a weathered green t-shirt and denims, along with funky leather sandals and aviator sunglasses. His hair is wild in the breeze that’s kicked up from the ocean, full and wavy, and he looks amazing. Draco can’t help but notice that Potter fills out his t-shirt in a whole new way now, and when Potter wraps his arms around Ginny in an enthusiastic hug, the bulge of his bicep makes Draco whimper just a little.

He hears a snort next to him and knows Pansy has heard him.

He hears Ginny laughing and saying, “What the hell happened to you, Harry? You look amazing?”

 _Yes_ , Draco’s mind helpfully supplies, _Yes, he looks amazing and so very, very fuckable._

“Oh,” Harry laughs, sounding a bit self-conscious, “They’ve had me on this training regimen, you wouldn’t believe it. Weight lifting and running and nothing but salads and chicken for months.”

 _Worth it,_ Draco thinks, his eyes lingering on the curve of Potter’s ass as he turns to direct his trunk up towards the cottage and it hits Draco that there’s no empty bedroom and he’s in the room with the twin beds, and even as he thinks this, Ginny calls out to him.

“Hey Draco, we’re going to put Harry in with you, since you have two beds, is that alright?”

Her eyes are twinkling as she looks at him and he stares as she drops the barest sketch of a wink before turning away.

Potter shrugs, the t-shirt straining over his pecs, “That’s fine with me. Does that work for you, Draco?”

Draco can feel his mind starting to short circuit. “Uhh,” he says, his tongue feeling three sizes larger than normal. “Uhhh, yeah, okay that’s… uhhh....” He immediately wants to kick himself because he doesn’t sound anywhere near as enthusiastic as he’s feeling.

He can see a flash of hurt or disappointment or something on _Harry’s_ face, because apparently they’re using first names now, and is completely unable to regulate his volume as he shouts out “NO IT’S FINE IT’S GREAT” and Ginny has to turn away, she’s laughing so hard, and Pansy snorts again.

Harry smiles and Draco can’t help the sound he makes as Harry turns to take his trunk up to the house, and it turns out the view departing is as spectacular as the approach. He disappears from sight and Draco flops back onto the towel and starfishes in despair for a moment.

Ginny is still laughing as she drops onto the towel next to him.

“Care to explain what the fuck that was, Draco?” She asks with a knowing smirk and he slings his arm over his eyes.

It’s possible that several months ago, after a particularly rough day in training, they’d had a bit too much to drink and he might have admitted that he found Potter tolerably attractive. Not hideous to look at. Possibly even datable. Ginny has never let him live it down. Draco frowns at her without removing his arm.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ginevra,” he says, just to piss her off.

Maybe if he gets her mad enough, she’ll go somewhere else and will let him wallow in the humiliation of his response. He only hopes that Potter — no, _Harry_ — didn’t notice.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t get any better when Harry get back down to the beach. It gets worse. Far, far worse.

Because Potter takes off his shirt.

Draco gives a strangled sort of cry as Harry pulls off his shirt in one fluid movement and goes to unbuckle his pants. Draco’s already been forced to turn over onto his stomach to hide the unfortunate effects of Harry’s presence on his body, but he can’t make himself look away.

Draco feels his brain overload as Harry’s hands move to his belt and he can’t handle the heat, so with a startled squawk, he leaps to his feet, spraying sand on everyone around him as he dashes to the sea and plunges in, desperately hoping that no one notices the situation in his swim shorts.

Thankfully, no one seems to have seen, and several of the others follow him into the water, where a splash battle of truly epic proportions is waged.

After what feels like hours, Draco decides to get out. He’s tired, he’s full of salt water, and he was having far, far too much fun playing with Harry in the water, but now that Harry’s decided to try surfing, he’s a little bored and wants another rum punch.

But things take a turn again, as Draco sits on the beach, sipping his drink. Apparently Harry has actually learned to surf a bit in the year he’s been away, and he’s not bad. He’s able to get to his feet on the board, and actually rides a few waves before being dumped on his arse. He pops up laughing, tossing his hair out of his eyes and Draco’s mind melts.

As long as Harry was mostly underwater, it wasn’t so bad. Draco was able to maintain some level of normalcy, able to keep his tongue mostly in his mouth, and was even able to form vaguely coherent sentences, but now Harry is walking out of the ocean, and he’s all wet and laughing and he’s got more abs than any one man has a right to, and he’s got a happy trail of dark hair from just under his perfectly-formed navel even though it looks like he’s waxed his chest and dear fucking Merlin, suddenly Draco’s so hard he actually gets worried he might pass out and the situation is dire.

Draco springs to his feet and quickly wraps a towel around his waist. He’s got to get away, get back up to the house where he can wank in peace. It’s vital. It’s critically important if he’s to be anywhere near Potter this evening. He’s got to come _now_ because otherwise, he thinks darkly, he cannot be held responsible for his actions, which most likely will include whipping his dick out at the table and coming all over those abs and that _face,_ right there, in front of the hors d'oeuvres and everyone. And he’s pretty sure that one, no one would blame him and two, he wouldn’t be sorry. Not even a little bit.

He mutters an excuse to Pansy who doesn’t even look up from her book, just waves a hand at him, and he grabs his beach bag and hurries away. As he reaches the path that leads up to the cottage past the water sports cabin, he glances back. Harry is standing there, watching him, looking a bit concerned. Draco tries to smile but has clearly lost all higher brain function in the face of Harry’s damp and chiseled abs, so he simply scrunches his face up and then turns and flees.

He’s taken about ten steps when he realizes that he’s not going to make it. He’s so hard, it hurts and he can barely walk. He’s sort of hunched over with his towel around his waist, and everything is terrible and Harry is so fucking gorgeous, and without thinking, Draco makes his decision. He scuttles off the path and makes his way around the back of the watersports cabin, where he’s mostly shielded from path and the beach. He can hear the low murmur of voices in the cabin, so he knows he’s got to be very, very quiet, but given how hard he is, Draco is pretty sure this is going to be over in less than a minute.

He’s gone _mad_ , there’s no other explanation. He has to have gone mad because he’s standing here, leaning up against the rough boards of a cabin on the beach, surrounded by sky and trees and the smell of the ocean and he’s going to get his cock out in public and he’s going to wank right here, right now, because Harry Potter has driven him around the fucking bend.

He takes a deep breath, and then Draco drops the towel.

He yanks his swim shorts down just enough to get his cock out, and hisses as his hand closes over the aching flesh.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he groans and then freezes, remembering.

He’s in public, he’s got to be quiet. Silent as the grave. He’d forgotten, lost in the moment. He leans back, looks up at the fluffy clouds that are scattered across the bluest sky he’s ever seen, and he starts to wank. He runs his hand over his belly and down the length of his prick. He’s already leaking, and he hisses as he strokes down firmly. He circles his thumb over the spongy tip, and pictures Harry’s eyes, reflecting the deep blue-green of the Caribbean. He almost sobs as he pictures the cut of Harry’s jaw, the deep dimple when he smiles, his gorgeous lips. He imagines Harry on his knees, mouth stretched out around his cock.

He turns his back to the path a bit so he can look out at the water, his hand moving faster and faster. Fuck, he’s so close, so fucking close. He can feel his balls tighten up, and it’s inevitable, he’s going to come all over the sand and the rocks, out here in public, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. He pictures Harry’s abs, those _fucking abs,_ and he groans Harry’s name, and then all of a sudden, there’s a hand on his elbow turning him around and a voice is saying, “Hey, Draco, are you okay?”

It’s Harry, of course. He’s all damp and tousled from the ocean, and he’s only wearing his swim shorts, and his gorgeous abs are _right there,_ and his gorgeous face, looking all concerned that Draco might be unwell is _right there,_ and Draco surrenders the last of his sanity, and what's left of his dignity, to the sight of Harry’s happy trail, and comes.

He comes, and he comes  _hard_. He’s accidentally pointed his prick straight at Harry, and he comes right on Harry’s beautiful, hard belly, right on those abs and that happy trail, groaning with the force of his release as it splatters all over Harry.

There’s a moment of silence between them, broken only by the sound of the waves rolling in against the shore. The voices in the cabin have stilled, Harry is frozen, and Draco is too shattered by the force of his orgasm to do anything but stand and shake, his traitorous prick softening between them. He’s quite sure this is simultaneously the best orgasm and most embarrassing moment of his life.

Harry stares at him, and then glances down at the mess on his belly, and then raises those green, green eyes to look at Draco again.

“I,” Draco begins and then stalls because, really what is there to say? “I, err, I can explain this, Potter.”

Harry’s mouth twitches as if he can’t quite contain himself and he says in a voice that comes out sounding only slightly strangled, though at a higher-than-normal pitch, “I, _hmmm_ , I don’t think I really need any explanation, Draco.” He doesn’t sound horrified through, Draco notes. He sounds almost… intrigued. “I mean, I’m just sort of wondering what… err, you know.” Draco notices the blush staining his cheeks. “What brought this on?”

“Oh fucking Merlin,” Draco groans. He can feel his own cheeks flushing and he lets his head thump back against the wall of the cabin, groaning in embarrassment. Comedrunk and stupid, he starts to speak. “It’s not my fault, damn it, I just couldn’t help myself. You’re just...” He waves helplessly at Harry, “Looking like that, and being all…” He waves again, suspecting that this isn’t his finest hour.

Draco forces himself to look back up at Harry, and can’t help the thrill he feels at seeing him completely flustered, covered in Draco’s come. His gaze sweeps down over Harry’s perfect, chiseled body, and wait a minute. Wait just a _fucking_ minute. Draco’s eyes widen because Harry? Well, he’s not hard yet, but he’s certainly not soft, and Draco groans at the sight of what is clearly a nicely-sized cock with an excellent heft to it, beginning to strain at the damp fabric of Harry’s swim shorts. Harry tucks to the left, Draco notes absently.

He raises his eyes back up to meet Harry’s gaze again and moves to slip his own spent dick into his swim shorts. “Wait,” Harry says, and licks his lips. “Just. _Fucking wait_ , Draco,” and then Harry is on him.

Harry presses him back against the wall, his mouth slanting over Draco’s, hard and hot and wet and so fucking perfect that Draco can’t quite believe this happening. Harry is kissing him as if there’s no tomorrow and before he can think it through, Draco is kissing him back. They cling to each other and it’s like the world disappears. Finally, finally, Harry pulls back.

Draco freezes, wondering if this is the moment where it falls apart, where he wakes up, because surely this is a dream, but then Harry presses his forehead to Draco’s, and says, “Draco,” in a voice of such broken longing, that Draco wonders how he might have missed this.

“Harry,” he whispers, his fingers trailing down Harry’s glorious abs, sticky now with sweat and salt and come, but so warm and alive under his fingers that he almost wants to cry. He skates his hand over the bulge between Harry’s legs, and Harry shudders, his eyes closing as he gasps. “What do you want?” He lets his grip tighten a bit and Harry shudders again, and Draco realizes that he’s on his way to hard again.

Harry groans and then leans in to press another kiss to Draco’s mouth. It’s soft and gentle, so sweet, and then Harry leans in and Draco’s eyes widen as Harry whispers exactly what he wants, in great and vivid detail. Draco had no idea curse breakers were so… good with their words.

“Fuck,” Draco says, “I’m going to need you to stop right there, because we’re not going to make it to the bedroom if you keep talking, and I really, really don’t want you to fuck me right here in public.”

They stare at each other and then a voice from inside the cabin says loudly, “We don’t want that either, thanks.”

Draco and Harry stare at each other and then suddenly, they’re both laughing. Draco picks the towel up from the ground, shakes it off, and then gives Harry a cursory wipe-down before wrapping the towel around his waist. Harry leans down and grabs Draco’s beach bag, and then wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders and they make their way towards the cottage.

It feels a bit, Draco thinks, like he’s got fireworks under his skin, like the whole world has shifted on its axis and he’s struggling to keep his feet. He glances over at Harry and catches him glancing back, and they grin.

“Hey, Harry,” Draco says casually, “You know that… thing that you mentioned… that you might want to do?”

Harry nods, biting his lip, and Draco can see the flush rising on his chest. “Yeah,” Harry says in a low voice, “I remember.”

Draco pauses as they approach the steps to the front porch. He turns to face Harry, draws a finger down his perfectly defined pecs. “That’s going to take a lot of upper body strength. Core strength. You think you’re up for the task?”

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry says, leaning in to kiss him in full view of anyone who might happen to be walking up the path, and from the cheers that go up, Draco realizes it must be every single one of their friends currently on the island with them, “You have no idea. I’ve been training for _months.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on Tumblr!](http://phd-mama.tumblr.com/) If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/works)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I would love it if you left a kudos or a comment, they all make my day brighter and inspire me to write more!
> 
> If you enjoyed this and feel so inspired, [here is a rebloggable Tumblr post](https://phd-mama.tumblr.com/post/174740000608/beautiful-madness) for this fic!


End file.
